Solo Una Historia
by Chirly19
Summary: OneShot...-¡que lees Alice! -eh Dan me asustaste -¡wo! ¿Porque estas tan roja? ¿Enferma? -eh por nada...Descubrelo!... ShunxAlice.


u.u Primero que todo aclaraciones...

***bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes***

**_*"_**_Entre comillas y cursiva_"** es pensamiento y lectura**

***XxX… cambio de escenario**

***hum advertencias para este FanFic… Pues algo de lime y un intento de Yaoi pero no :) ¡disfruten! ****^c^**

…

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Una Historia<strong>

_"…Y sentir como sus cálidas manos tocaban suavemente y juguetonamente mi pecho desnudo que pedía más de su calor, más de su compañía sentir tanto placer y deseos de tocar sus labios saborearlos y hacerlos completamente míos. Su mano tan suave acaricia en lo más sensible de mí y yo solo pido a gritos que me haga feliz y completamente suyo…"_

-¡que lees Alice! –grita un chico peli café tomando por sorpresa e interrumpiendo la lectura de la joven, quien estaba tan concentrada que inmediatamente cierra su libro y sus mejillas se vuelven un rojo carmesí

-eh Dan me asustaste – dice evitando verlo

-¡wo! ¿Porque estas tan roja? ¿Enferma? –pregunta viéndola muy preocupado

-eh por nada – coloca su libro sobre sus piernas sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y su mirada hacia abajo

-¿es eso? ¿Qué tiene de interesante eh? –pregunta Dan sintiendo gran curiosidad por el libro que sostenía y se pregunta que contenía

-no tiene nada solo son dibujos

-¡ah si yo los veo!

-¡no! – dice de inmediato

-solo quiero ver que tan bien dibujas

-eh no puedes verlos

-quieres apostar – sonríe mirando el libro, su curiosidad cada vez aumentaba y quería saber que ocultaba

-después te lo nuestro me voy se va corriendo aprisa y se encierra en su cuarto dando suspiro de alivio

_-"me salve esta vez_" – murmura y coloca el libro bajo la almohada.

Luego sale y a los pocos minutos entra Dan con las intensión de encontrar ese libro que le mataba de curiosidad

_-"jeje veamos que tanto ocultas Alice"_ – dice Dan tomando el libro de su escondite y dibujando una sonrisa –porque te quiero no te dejo, que nombre más tonto –murmura y abre la pagina por donde había quedado Alice en su lectura

-haber… -comienza a leer dando pausas pensativas _–"¿porque mi nombre esta aquí?"_ – Sigue leyendo –"y el de Shun! Wo!... –sigue leyendo y sus ojos se abren mas de sorpresa

-…esto –frunce las cejas y se sonroja con solo leer – ¡qué asco! ¡Qué depravado escribió esto! –grita y busca el auto -¿Shun Kazami? ¡Me las vas a pagar! –sale en busca del mencionado

**XxX**

Alice charlaba con Juli en la cocina

-¿y cómo vas con tu historia Alice?

-muy bien aunque tengo que corregir el nombre del autor y el protagonista los colocaron mal

-si es lo mejor antes de que los chicos se lo tomen mal

-SHUN! –escuchan gritar a Dan

-jum ¿qué les pasaría? –se preguntan

**XxX**

Mientras en la sala…

-Shun Kazami! –grita Dan a todo pulmón, colocándose frente a él, quien estaba afilando y limpiando sus armas

-¿qué? –pregunta sin mucho interés

-¡que es esto! –le muestra el libro y él levanta la vista

-un libro –responde con sencillez

-¡me refiero a lo que dice!

-porque te quiero no te dejo

-jum ¡Tu escribiste esto! ¡Y me explicaras que significa!

-no sé de que hablas y baja la voz

-¡arg! ¡Léelo tú mismo!

Shun toma el libro y comienza a leer la misma parte por donde había quedado Dan, Shun lee tomándolo con más calma que Dan

-jum ya te gustaría que fuera real

-¡qué va! ¡Ahora si dime!

-no lo escribí seguro fue alguna de las chicas

-¡porque lo harían! ¡Ellas jamás pensarían algo como esto!

-eso crees… - dice incrédulo

-ah! –entra Alice viendo su libro en manos de…-¡Dan!

-¡¿eh? – los dos giran a verla notando su vergüenza

-Alice ¿tu escribiste esto? –pregunta Dan, Shun sigue limpiando sus armas

-eh si… -responde

Shun deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levanta la vista mirándola muy sorprendido ya que no esperaba que ella fuese la autora

-¡Alice porque! –grita Dan

-no es para tanto –dice sonrojada

-claro no es para tanto cuando tomas los nombres de tus amigos para una historia yaoista –dice Shun

-¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Dan

-olvidemos esto sí – Shun le quita el libro a Dan y se lo entrega a Alice con una extraña sonrisa que deja sorprendida a Alice

-gracias – dice y se va de inmediato a su habitación –que pena, ahora qué pensará Shun de mí –se acuesta de lado pensando en tantas cosas hasta quedarse dormida.

**XxX**

_-Alice…_ -escucha su nombre y abre sus ojos despacio, estaba oscuro pero pudo ver como la puerta se abría y la luz de afuera se escapaba entre la ranura

Escucha unos pasos acercarse a ella pero prefiere hacerse la dormida antes de preguntar de quien se trataba

Siente como un choque eléctrico cuando el suave roce de una mano se desliza sobre su cabellera

_-"quien rayos es"_ –piensa tratando de ignorar esa caricia tan delicada y que la hacía sentir tan bien.

Su duda estaba siendo contestada al sentir la respiración de alguien cerca de su oído susurrando su nombre con tal manera especial

-"_es Shun…"_ –piensa y se sonroja pero para que no descubriera que estaba despierta levanta la sabana cubriendo su cabeza

-No eres buena mintiendo –dice Shun quitándole la sabana

-bien –murmura Alice y antes de darse cuenta Shun se acuesta a su lado girando su rostro para que apenas pudiera verlo

-que Haces

-no sabía que tuvieras esas fantasías conmigo

-eh d-de que hablas

-tu libro está desde la perspectiva de Dan ósea no te esforzaste mucho verdad

-eh no se dé que hablas claro que no es así –dice muy nerviosa y sonrojando cada vez mas

Shun guarda silencio unos segundos y luego sonríe un poco tocando la mejilla de alice y acercándose a sus labios deseosos de tocarlos

Un momento mágico para ella opacado por una tonta risita

-hum… -Alice se enoja y le da la espalda frunciendo sus cejas

-a ti también te gustaría que lo del libro fuese real –le dice y muerde su oreja juguetonamente

-eh Shun! – se sonroja sin aun darse la vuelta

-solo quiero cumplir tu deseo –toca su hombro deslizando su mano hasta uno de sus pechos

-ah…Que…

-no pasa nada –comienza a acariciar suavemente provocando que Alice se sonrojara más fuerte sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo pidiendo por más. Algo que le avergonzaba mucho y más si ese cariño era brindando por aquel chico serio y reservado -Shun…

Shun le gira su cuerpo subiéndose sobre ella apoyando sus rodillas sobre la cama, aparta el cabello de ella de su frente y sonríe

-¿tan inocente verdad Alice?

-yo…

-y ahora piensa tan serio Shun…

-eh Shun esto no es… -tartamudea un poco sin saber que decirle pero es silenciada por un intenso y brutal beso repentino sobre sus labios

_-"me ha besado…"_ –piensa entre sus nervios y confusión

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y Shun se separa para nuevamente volver a besarla esta vez queriendo disfrutar más que un simple toque de sus labios, suelta un quejido y abre su boca dándole repetidos besos esperando que Alice le respondiera igualmente a sus insinuaciones

A los pocos segundos le corresponde comenzando a sentir el placer que el toque de sus lenguas le causaba a ambos.

No querían separarse y acercan más sus cuerpos abrazándose cada uno acariciando sus cabellos y la piel que causaba esos choques eléctricos de satisfacción

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que se separan para recuperar el aire

-Shun yo…

-shii –coloca su dedo silenciándola –esto será nuestro secreto

-pero…

-hasta que publiques ese libro

-¿publicar? No lo tenía pensado

-hazlo para jugarle una broma a Dan y luego cumpliré tu deseo

-a ti no te importa que tu nombre esté

-no… -responde y se baja de su cama yéndose

Alice suspira y se abraza a sí misma –una tonta historia logró esto –murmura y cierra sus ojos quedándose dormida

**XxX**

En otro mundo muy lejano…

_"…sus dedos jugaban por mi pecho mientras él me sonreía descaradamente bajando cada vez más por mi abdomen, logrando deshacerse de un botón y abriendo la cremallera de mi pantalón –alto –dije con respiración agitada después de sentir tanto calor y satisfacción, pero no solo mostró esa sonrisa acercándose a mi rostro besando mis labios y metiendo su mano apretando suavemente y acariciando…"_

-¿Que lees Mira? – Grita el peli verde pasando por su lado solo para molestarla, ella se encontraba concentrada y acostada en un sofá

-hum nada solo un Lemon Yaoi entre tú y mi hermano –responde sin tanto rodeo y sin él más mínimo interés sobre cómo reaccionaría este

-hum ya veo –asiente y antes de irse vuelve a recordar lo dicho por la peli naranja ya que como siempre no escuchan bien a la primera

-¡QUE! –pega un grito escuchándose hasta los planetas vecinos

-¡sí! ¡Tiene imágenes y tú eres el Uke! ¡Ve! –dice con entusiasmo mostrándole el libro y la imagen más perturbadora para su mente

-¡aah! – Abre sus ojos sorprendido –me lleva –sufre un desmayo subiéndole su sangre a la cabeza

-¿Ace estas bien? –pregunta inocente y vuelve a su entretenida lectura.

¿FIN?

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: n.n eso fue todo... <strong>

**Gracias por pasar por este Fic y leerlo si no lo leiste... na para que digo esto :D...**

**Bye!**


End file.
